


Respite

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

Leo could get used to this, lying here in the drowsy afterglow, Mack spooning him from behind, kissing his ear. He didn't have to talk or explain anything. He wasn't being comforted or patronized. He didn't feel mad or frustrated. He just enjoyed being held, enjoyed being close to someone. It helped with missing Jemma. He missed her, but he was okay that she was gone for now.  
Mack liked when it was just the two of them and they could just feel each other in a quiet, peaceful moment. When Leo was stressed, Mack was stressed. When Leo was angry, Mack was angry. It was exhausting. He liked these moments of feeling close and content, by themselves, in silence. Leo didn't have to talk; Mack didn't have to translate. They understood each other and no one else needed to.


End file.
